Transformers Prime – Lookie what I did
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus and Airachnid want some time to themselves, Arcee agrees to watch their little one thinking how hard can it be to watch a sparkling… Things become very interesting for Arcee…


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does

Requested by MARZ009j

ONE SHOT ONLY – Companion piece to - Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Humor

Rated T

Summary – Optimus and Airachnid want some time to themselves, Arcee agrees to watch their little one thinking how hard can it be to watch a sparkling… Things become very interesting for Arcee…

Transformers Prime – Lookie what I did

Xxxxxxx

Optimus was holding his and Airachnid's sparkling, the little femme was cute. She had her carrier's spidar legs, her creator's blue optics and had a playful way and innocent charms about her. She also had a way of driving her creators up the walls needing a break.

"Andromeda, what are you doing?" Airachnid asked as she saw the sparkling use her webbing to put Optimus into a webbing trap.

"Lookie what I did, I got you," she giggled.

Optimus' optics dimmed, "Yes, you most certainly did, didn't you?" Optimus asked as Airachnid smirked and walked over freeing her mate from their daughter's webs.

::::….. We could use a break, my dear?...:::: Optimus commed his mate.

::::::….. Yes, but who will watch her?...:::: she asked as there was a knock at the door.

There standing at the door was Arcee, and she smiled at them. "What can we do for you, Arcee?" Optimus asked as Andromeda ran to Arcee.

"Auntie Arcee…!" she exclaimed as Arcee picked her up.

"Hey sweetspark, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, an you?" Andromeda asked as Arcee glanced at Optimus and Airachnid.

"Why don't you two go do something together, I got her for a while she is no trouble." Arcee said.

"Really, are you…." Optimus started to say, until Airachnid grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Arcee, we won't be long we just want to bridge somewhere quiet for a bit." She said.

"Okay, take your time." Arcee said as she tickled the little sparkling making her laugh. "Say I am such a good sparkling, I will not be any trouble will I?" Arcee said blowing on Andromeda's stomach making her giggle.

Optimus nodded at Arcee with a loopy smile, as they rushed into the ground bridge for the evening.

Arcee had some energon treats made for the little sparkling, as they sat on the floor Arcee watched Andromeda draw and color in a coloring book that the kids brought for her.

The ground bridge came to life and in drove Bulkhead and Wheeljack, they transformed and walked up to Arcee and Andromeda. "Hey kid, are you being good for Auntie Arcee?" Bulkhead asked as Andromeda giggled as shot her webbing at Bulkhead trapping him on the wall.

"Oh scrap," Wheeljack mumbled as Andromeda giggled and clapped wildly.

"Lookie, what I did!" she giggled and pointed at Bulkhead.

Andromeda giggled when Wheeljack went to help his buddy out of the webbing. "Need a servo, Bulk?" Jackie asked as Andromeda giggled and shot her webbing at Wheeljack trapping him against the wall as well. "Well, this was unexpected," Jackie said as Arcee shook her helm and went to help them.

"Leave it too you two to get caught by a sparkling," she chuckled.

"Very funny, get us out please!" Jackie grumbled.

"Lookie what I did!" Andromeda giggled as she shot her webbing at Arcee who dodged the webbing.

Andromeda giggled and clapped thinking it was a game, while Arcee tried to dodge the wild webbing which the clever little sparkling shot at her.

"Andromeda, stop honey," Arcee said as Andromeda crinkled her nose and caught Arcee finally.

"Yay, I win!" Andromeda exclaimed. "What do I win, Auntie Arcee?" she asked innocently.

"Oh I have a few suggestions," Jackie said.

"Shhh, not a word!" Arcee snapped.

Jackie was quiet then, as Arcee tried to get Andromeda's attention to release them. "Sweetspark, you have to let us out of the webbing now, okay?" Arcee said.

"No," was all she said giggling and eating more energon treats, as she climbed up onto each Autobot and gave them an energon treat.

"These are good," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, I am comfy," Jackie said as Arcee shot them both a murderous look.

"Not helping either of you!" Arcee fumed.

"Don't give Auntie Arcee anymore treats Andromeda, she's being bad." Jackie said with a laugh.

"So help me, when we get out of this I am going to knock you into such a…." Arcee stopped when Andromeda was watching her with a tilted helm.

"Why do you wanna knock uncle Wheeljack around, Auntie Arcee?" she asked.

"Because uncle Wheeljack is bad," Arcee mumbled as the expression on Andromeda's face was hysterical as she looked so surprised at what her aunt said.

The ground bridge lit up and Bumblebee drove through with the kids, as they suddenly got out of Bumblebee and he transformed beeping wildly. Jack chuckled at the trapped Autobots on the wall, as Miko pointed at them. "Andromeda…?" sje asled/

"Andromeda…." They echoed as said sparkling was clapping wildly.

"Beeper…..!" Andromeda exclaimed as he beeped and never saw the webbing hit him.

"Lookie what I did….!" She laughed.

"RUN, she's on a rampage," Miko laughed.

Arcee narrowed her optics then, "You think this is so hysterical, don't you?" Arcee asked in a snarky tone.

"Yes, I do." Miko said as she was suddenly hit with webbing shocking her.

"Hey….!" Miko yelled.

Arcee couldn't help but laugh at that little stunt.

"Not funny," growled Miko.

"That's a matter of opinion, Miko," Raf said.

Andromeda giggled and watched Jack and Raf who was busy laughing at Miko, Andromeda readied her webs and fired catching both boys unaware trapping them as well.

"Lookie what I did…." She said as everyone heard a cough come from the medical bay.

"Andromeda, what have you done, youngling?" Ratchet asked as he looked around.

She turned to see Ratchet walking up to her, she raised her hand to shoot webbing and he made a sound. "Now you would not shoot your uncle Ratchet with webbing, Andromeda now would you?" Ratchet asked giving her a cute smile.

Andromeda stopped to ponder the question, and then she let out a wild squeal and shot him to the wall with webbing.

"Lookie what I did…." She squealed.

"Yes, look what you did," Ratchet mumbled.

Andromeda got excited and shot her webbing all over, but didn't realize the way she shot it would only succeed in getting her in a world of trouble.

"Andromeda, watch out….!" Arcee warned as the sparkling only giggled and shouted.

"Lookie what I did."

**Several hours later….**

Optimus and Airachnid came back feeling rather relaxed, they came through the ground bridge, which they had to use remotely.

"That is odd, usually someone is by the ground bridge to work it." Optimus said as he and Airachnid walked in and stopped dead at the playful laugh which came from their daughter as she said.

"Lookie what I did…..!"

The prime looked all around the base, his optics wide as he saw their little sparkling hanging in webbing bouncing and laughing. Optimus looked at everyone who was caught in the webbing, and everyone found it hysterical to say in a very loud voice.

"Lookie what Andromeda did…..!"

The whole base erupted into hysterical fits of laughter after that as Optimus and Airachnid set into motion freeing everyone from their daughter's happy webbing spree.

Oh scrap…..

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N - There may be more one shots with Andromeda if this one is well liked…


End file.
